Hybirds, a Genius, and some fairies
by Misty may springs
Summary: The "school" and others like it are killing off all of failurs and sending the successes to a "school" in Ireland. Three hybirds soon make an escape. Just when they think there safe they run into a troll which leads then to the door of Artemis Fowl.
1. an unusual amout of airplanes

**Note : This is my first fanfic so be nice and I really really hope you like it! Please please please please comment and tell me what you think. I have had this idea for a little while now. So I hope it's good.**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl or Maximum Ride.**

**Artemis~**

Artemis Fowl sat at his desk in his studied bored out of his mind. If he wasn't already half crazy this would do the trick. It had been the doctor's orders; in order for him to get better he needed to rest his mind. This to his horror meant that he could not have any projects or schemes of any kind, no stopping global warming, no stealing back stolen art pieces, and serenity no stealing gold fairy or human, none were allowed what so ever.

Butler walked into the room. "How are you doing?" he asked Artemis.

"Butler, what is the good of being a genius if you aren't allowed to think?" Artemis complained.

Butler chuckled at his response "You're allowed to think just not have any projects."

"That may be, still what's the challenge of thinking if you don't have a project to work on that tests your mental strength?"

"Projects do provide challenges but they also can put you under stress. And that won't help the Complex. Its only for a little while that you can't have projects."

"You are right old friend I know but…" Artemis stopped distracted by something on the monitor. "That's unusual."

"What?" Butler asked.

"It's nothing, just there are a uncommon amount of privet airplanes landing around this area."

"It's most likely nothing Artemis." Butler told him but thought to himself that he would have someone look into it later. As a bodyguard it didn't matter how unlikely something was, if it was a potential threat to your charge you looked into it.

"Yes very unlikely." Artemis repeated.

To any one beside Butler would have seen no change in Artemis bored outlook. But Butler saw the little twinkle in his mismatched eyes and he knew that he was interested and once Artemis Fowl was interested in something there was almost no going back.

Myles rushed in to the room.

"Myles what's wrong?" Artemis enquired.

"Well Beckett and I were playing with our science play set. We thought it would be entertaining to do some experiments. So I asked Beckett what he wanted to do and he said make things go boom and I thought that sounded exciting and we got our train play set and well we need Butler and your help. Quickly."

Butler and Artemis shared a look.

"Beckett went to get mommy and daddy. And the nanny went to get the extinguisher."

Butler and Artemis ran towards the twins' playroom. Smoke was seeping out from under the door.

"How did you get this pass the nanny?" Artemis asked his little brother.

A vampire smile creped across his little face and Artemis already knew the answer.

**Melody~**

"RIO" Melody screamed his name.

"Shut up" a robot said in an unfeeling voice then hit her in the stomach causing her to bend over in pain.

She fell to her knees and she tried to protect her face using her golden wings.

"Get in to the cage." the robot said in the same unfeeling voice.

"Where's Rio? Where are you taking him? Where are you taking me?"

This time the robot pushed a button. A bracelet around Melody's wrist sent electric shocks deep in to her skin. She screamed in pain.

"Shut up, get into the cage."

She did as she was told. The cage was on wheels and she was rolled out into a lot with a two airplanes waiting. The robot rolled her up to a man in a long white coat holding a clipboard.

"Experiment 808, female, long brown hair, blue eyes, gold wings, age 14, bird hybrid, unusual powers." He said peering in the cage.

"That's this one." The robot said as he banged on top the cage.

"Ouch." Melody rubbed her head.

"Easy there." The man laughed. "Remember we aren't going to kill this one."

"My apologies" the robot said.

The man ignored him and instead peered down into the cage. "808 I don't know your name, tell me."

"Melody" then she saw out of the corner of her eye a small cage and recognized it as Rio's.

She began throwing her wait around in her cage.

"Rio , Rio, Rio, Rioooo" she screamed as loud as she could.

She was abruptly was shocked but she had been expecting it this time so she didn't cry out.

"Melody!" she could scarcely hear Rio's small voice answer.

"Shut up" the robot said and turned up the pain on the bracelet.

Melody shook in her cage.

The man in the white coat checked his list.

"Bring 1414 over and 774." He told the robot.

1414 was Rio's number, Melody waited to see what would happen.

"1414, male, black hair, cat like green eyes, black cat ears and black tails, age 4, cat hybrid, transforming power, code name Rio." The man read and peered in the cage. "Yep that's him, put him back next to 808"

Melody reached her hand across the spaces in between the cages and clutched his hand.

"Melody, I am scared." Rio said its little body was shaking.

"It's going to be okay." Melody tried to comfort him but really she was scared to.

"Hmmmm 744 , not on the list." He pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Sorry this will only hurt a little bit."

He pointed the gun and shoot in to poor 744's cage. There was a screamed and the no more sound came from the cage.

Melody and Rio held each other's hand tighter. Melody noted how the man's faces didn't change. It didn't give him any pleasure killing but it didn't bother him. It was just like he had sneezed or something, like he killed children every day. Maybe he did she wouldn't be surprised. She wonder what was worse, if he enjoyed it or didn't feel anything. She couldn't decide.

"Put the other two in the plane."

As they were loaded they overheard another man in a white coat talking.

"Yep we are all going on to robots no more human hybrids kid. Human robots maybe. The successful excipients are going to a firm in Ireland."

"You don't say." The man he was talking to said. "Hey by the way has any one caught the flock yet?"

Melody wished she could eavesdrop more but they were thrown roughly in to the plane. Melody hit her head hard but Rio managed to protect himself.

"Well someone's going to get terminated when he gets back. Failed prototype, can you tell." Rio said once the robot had slammed the door, leaving them in a plane with a bunch of other kids in cages.

"Yeah he was really stupid not a success at all." Melody agreed "looks like every one besides us has given up."

"Yep looks like it." Rio said, he called out to a boy across the way "Hello".

No answer, all the others had given up. For some of them there was no more use for talking others had just forgotten.  
"The man said we are going to Ireland, Do you know where that is Mell?"

"Nope not really but I don't think it's in America."

"Really, so they are going to take us out of the country?"

"I think so, ugh my head hurts." Melody said as she rubbed her head "Everything is fuzzy." Then she passed out.

Rio knew she would be okay Melody will pull out it soon. He flicked his tail around. He was still scared but at least they were alive.

**Okay so that was the first chapter! Like I said I really hoped you like it. Please comment! I know it's kind of boring but it's the first chapter is always a little boring just please comment! Thank so much for reading. Thank you thank you 3**


	2. seeing old friends and meeting new ones

**Artemis~**

Holly Short was waiting for Artemis when he entered the sitting room.

"Holly, why hello, what brings you here?" Artemis said.

"What can't I check up on my favorite mud boy?" Holly answered.

"Well it's good to see you Holly, just a surprise that's all." Butler said.

"I had some business nearby and I thought I'd stop in." Holly said. "Your mother let me in Artemis. She said she had an appointment but I that I could wait there for you."

Holly had meet Artemis's mother a few time now. After Artemis had been diagnosed with the Atlantis Complex was the first time the two had meet. Well the first time that Mrs. Fowl could really remember. The two had hit it off and now where friends. Holly was trying to hide how pleased she was at being trusted by Mrs. Fowl. Gods know that Mrs. Fowl had every reason not to trust her. She had lead Artemis in to countless life threatening experiences. Although Holly did note somewhat childishly that he did start it. When they first met instead of being mad at Holly she had thanked her for being a good influence on her son. This surprised Holly so much she could barely speak at the time.

"What business are you on?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry Artemis top secret. Besides I didn't come here to talk about my business. I can here to see how you're doing. Has Orin made any appearances lately?"

"No, for the most part I have been doing much better." As Artemis said this he noticed that Butlers tie wasn't strait.

Artemis was extremely bothered by this. He must fix it, he must. No he couldn't not in front of Holly.

"That's good if you keep following the doctors' orders you should get better and better."

"About that Holly I think Artemis is doing a secret project behind our backs." Butler voiced.

"It's nothing large Holly just a little research really it's just an insignificant, something to give me something to think about."

"Fine but just don't over work yourself." Holly said knowing that he would continue if she approved or not. "I have to get going, lots of work to be done."

"I understand you're very busy with your affairs that you won't tell me about." Artemis said.

"Sorry Artemis maybe later." She swung the Dragonfly over her shoulders. "Butler can you opened that window?" Butler opened the window and Holly put on her helmet.

"I'm at Fowl manner, I stopped by to see how Artemis was doing." Holly said into the helmet. "I'm not going to dignifying that with a response." She paused listening "Folly says hi."

"We say hello too." Butler said.

"Bye mudboys"

"Farwell"

"Good-bye Holly"

She jumped out of the window and soared in to the air. She shielded and then was out of sight.

"Butler your tie isn't strait." Artemis rushed towards Butler and straitened his tie. "That's better."

**James~**

James had been at the new "school" for a month now he was the only successes from his firm. From his yellow blond wild hair and deep brown eyes it wasn't hard to guess that he was part lion. He was fifteen and a smart kid. And although no one besides him knew it, he had a plan.

"Come this way." A man in a white coat led a bunch of them. "You, you, and you come here the rest of you go there."

James and the others that weren't picked were pressed into a small room. The man in the white coat shut the door leaving them.

"Well this is fun." James said, he got a couple of smiles and one laugh. He wasn't used to anyone laughing. Most of these kids had given up; the fact that he had gotten smiles was really good. He looked at the kid who had laughed. He was a little boy. He had black hair and green cat eyes.

"You laughed." James said taken a back.

"Yeah it was funny because this isn't fun at all." The little boy said, James could tell the boy was American by his accent.

"Yeah that's kind of what I was going for." James laughed himself.

"Why do you talk like that, Melody says the men in white coats here talk funny cause there Irish but you don't sound like they do."

"I'm from England, and I'm guessing you must be from America."

"Yep, me and Melody are both American."

Now really looking at the boy he noticed that he not only had cat eyes but had cat tail and ears too.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"It's Rio." Rio answered.

"Well Rio at break time you now where they have you walk around in that big room with everyone. I want to talk to you and your friend Melody."

"Okay".

"Come on every one time for today's tests" a man in a white coat said.

Rios eyes got wider fear as they were lead out.

Don't worry little guy, James thought. If you and your friend can help me with my plan none of us will ever have to be bloody tortured again.

**Notes: Here is chapter two! Frist of all thank you for reading this it means a lot to me. ****Please please please please comment and tell me what you think. I should be able to update quickly now(not that anyone cares.) thanks to my handy dandy little sister. How, well I'm dyslexic so spelling and typos are a HUGE problem for me. So spell checking takes me the most time but my little sisters is not dyslexic and she is pretty good at spelling plus she is a fresh pair of eyes so she can see mistakes! Yes it does hurt my dignity asking my LITTLE sister for help but she likes my writing and wants to keep up with the story so everything works out. Any ways thank you thank you thank you for reading and please please please please please please comment! **

**O and guess what I don't own Maximum Ride or Artemis fowl or any of their characters **


	3. Orin saids hi and a plan is made

**Artemis ~**

"That's interesting." Artemis said to himself.

"What's interesting?" Butler asked.

"I am having an extremely troublesome time finding out on why there were so many airplanes."

"It probably nothing Artemis." Butler insisted.

"No butler, if it was nothing I would found out something by now. The fact that it's so hard to find something proves that there is something to hide."

Artemis's fingers flew over the keyboard. The concentration on his faces broke as he succeeded in breaking there security.

"Child's play, honestly." Artemis smirked.

"What did you find out?" Butler asked.

"It appears that they were transporting animals and all of the plans belonged to the same company."

"What's the company?"

"I'm trying to find that out."

Artemis was in the zone, he was clicking rapidly and there was a joyful look on his face as he broke the mysterious company security.

"It appears that there's a main company and it's covering up another operation."

"That's interesting just don't over work yourself." Butler warned.

"Hey mudboys." Holly said as she entered the room.

Artemis and Butler were now used to Holly stopping in ordinarily. Ever since she had stop by that day she had come in regally. Although she tried not show it to much she was really worried about him. Some days his complex were better than others still it bother holly.

"Hello holly." Artemis greeted her.

"Hi Holly." Butler said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing just working on a project." Artemis said standing up.

As he stood up he got a static shock. Usually that wouldn't be enough to turn him into his alter ego.

But today wasn't one of his best when it can to the Complex so Orin came out.

"Holly! Holly my love!" Orin ran to her.

"Hello Orin." Holly said in a dry voice.

"Butler! My good friend and my dear companion!" he said rushing to Butler. "What heroic feet doses Artemis need me to do! There must be a reason that he has called me."

"No Orin, actually it was an accident. I think it was static electricity." Butler said.

"Oh, I see." Orin said then threw this head back and laughed far too dramatically. "Ha Ha Ha, he is being very sensitive today. Very well I will try to get him back into his body. For it is my duty to help. You are very lucky someone besides may have to try to keep the body but not me. I know I am only here to help Artemis when he calls."

"Yes Orin we now we are very lucky. You only told us a thousand times." Holly sighted.

"We must fix this, to the lab!" Orin said then ran out the room into the lab.

Holly and Butler followed him reluctantly.

**Rio~**

"Any way he told us to meet him here." Rio said to Melody.

"Did he say why?" she asked.

"Nope but he is not like the others, he's like us."

"So he hasn't given in?"

"No."

The big filed was surrounded by a high concrete wall with lookout towers. There were children walking around aimlessly. Some were gathered in clumps whispering together. Others just walked around and looked at their feet. They saw the boy with the yellow hair.

"There he is." Rio said excitedly and rushed to him.

"Hello Rio." James greeted him.

"Hi James" Rio said "this is my friend Melody."

"Hi Melody it's nice to meet you." James said his face got slightly red.

Rio thought his was odd because there was really no reason for his face to get red.

"Nice to meet you too, what did you want to tell us?" Melody asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute just follow me." He told them.

They followed him to corner of the wall. There was a glitch and no could see them from the lookout towers.

"How do you feel about trying to escape?" James asked them."

"What?" Rio asked.

"I would love to, but it's impossible, right?" Melody said.

"I don't think so, I have a plan." James said.

Rio mind spun what he wanted the most in the world was to escape. Maybe Melody and he could have live in a little house on a street where other kids live too, like the T.V shows that where aloud to watch from time to time. They could have a little garden and a swing set.

"What exactly might that plan be?" Melody asked.

"Well I have been here a month now and I been thinking about escaping. I started planning and I realized that I would need two people to help. I only had two options I could ask for help from someone who would look at me blankly, who had completely lost it, or someone who would turn me in. Then I meet Rio and he seemed normal and so I talked-"

"Your plan?" Melody insisted.

"Alright sorry, first we will wait till it's night when were locked up. Then wait in your room I'll get you. Then we will run into this field here to this spot. Then we'll inch along the wall till we get to the cheek point. Then somehow we will need to get to one of the lookout towers push the button that opens the cheek point door. Then will go through, take down some guards. Then will run into the woods and will take it from there. I now it's rough but what do you say?"

Rio looked at Melody, she was thinking. He really wanted her to say they were in. He wanted nothing more than to have a normal life and he knew Melody did to.

"What if we get caught." She asked.

''I don't know but will go through it together."

Melody paused for a long time. "Okay we are in."

"Yaaaay." Rio exclaimed.

"Rio shush." Melody shushed him. "What about the security cameras and the locks."

"Ah I will take care of that. I can mess with technology with my mind and locks to. I can also make claws come out of the tips of my fingers." James said.

"That's useful." Melody said.

"What can you two do?"

"I can make claws too and I can see in the dark and I'm really good at climbing things." Rio said proudly.

Melody opened her wings, they glinted in the sun. "Well I can fly and change metal to the shape I want it to be."

James smiled "Guys we are going to get out of here!"

**Notes: I got my first comments ever YAY. Thank you InvaderZamG.a.r for your wonderful suggestion. I'm always looking for ways I can get better. Also thanks to GRRRR ARGGGGGGGh, and Mnicknack! Any way I hoped you liked this chapter. Like always thank you thank you thank you for reading and please please please comment and tell me what you think. I don't own Artemis Fowl or Maximum Ride.**


	4. Freedom

**Notes: Frist of all sorry it took me so long to update. I have been crazy busy! I must say this by far has been my favorite chapter to wright and hopefully that will show through when you're reading it. I have been trying to get better with the whole typo thing. (yeah sorry about that.) and I really hope you enjoy this. Please please comment it just makes my day. I'm always looking for ways I can get better so please tell me what you think! I don't own Maximum Ride or Artemis Fowl.**

**Melody ~**

The day had finally come. James, Melody, and Rio had gone over their plan for another month. They had worked it out to the tiniest detail. Melody had started to dream that they were making their escape. In her dreams sometimes they would make it but other times they wouldn't. As she was lead to her room her heart banged against her ribs. She thought that one of the scientists would surely hear it. She was shoved into her room, if one could call it a room. It was the size of a cheap hotel room in Tokyo only less comfortable. She heard the door lock the lights were turned off and the day shift left. The night shift was smaller than the day shift. They were also more careless and rarely worked with any of the experiments. James should be getting himself out now she thought to herself. Now he should be disabling the camera. Now he should be getting Rio. Now he should be coming for me. She waited, her hands were sweaty. Then she heard footsteps. James opens the door. She jumped down and they ran to the field. James would stare at the security cameras as they ran by, sparks would come out then they would go dead. She heard people starting to raise their voices.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Why are all the security cameras whacking out?"

They didn't have much time. They made it to the field James had picked up Rio when they were running, now he put him down. They inched along the wall pushing their bodies as close to it as possible. They were halfway to the lookout tower when they were spotted.

"There, there! There they are go get them!"

The scientist sent ten other experiments charging towards then. They like to keep a handful of experiments just to help with security. They were all really big males. They were all predator hybrids and they were all running right towards them.

"Melody go run across and open the gate, we'll hold them off." James instructed.

She ran in a beeline, pushed off the ground, and she was flying at top seed towards the tower.

James and Rio ran towards the ten hybrids. Rio flew into the air and began scratching eyes. He was hissing like a cat and jumping from faces to faces using his sharp claws. James was charging them clawing them in the stomachs. James and Rio were both getting pretty beat up but they were giving as well as they were getting. The gate opened and they bolted to it. Melody was waiting inside the passageway. They only needed to get threw one more door. It was a good thing James could deal with technology and locks because the last lock was a little bit of both.

"hold'em."James said as he began to work with the lock.

Melody ran towards them giving one a round house kick straight to the head. Rio jumped on them again clawing at whatever came across his path. Melody needed one in the crouch. One of slash Melody's arm with his razor sharp teeth. Rio slashed one in the eye. One threw Rio on the ground, hard, but he jumped up again.

"I don't mean to rush you." Melody said as the white coats walked towards them with cages.

"I've almost got it." James said "done!"

The last door slid up but as soon as it reached the top it began to slide back down again.

"Hurry!" James yelled standing behind the closing door.

Melody grabbed Rio and dived in the direction of the door. They made it just in time; Melody could feel the tip of the door closing on the very ends of her toes. They were out but they didn't have time to enjoy it. James helped them up and they ran as fast as they could as far away from there as they could deep, deep in to the forest.

When they finally thought they were far enough away they stopped. They caught there breath.

"We did it." James said, then he said it again "We did it!"

The reality hit them. They laughed and hugged and James spun Melody around in his arms and Rio was jumping up and down. All of a sudden Melody's face fell.

"Something bad is going to happen." she said.

"What?" James said.

"Melody can tell when something bad stuff going to happen right before it happens. She didn't tell you because at first she didn't trust you that much. Also she can only tell right before it happens when there's nothing you can do to stop it. The only good thing about this power is it allows her to braces herself." Rio informed James.

"First of all, you didn't trust me! And second of all you're so tired Mel it's probably nothing."

"No," Melody said "did you hear that?"

They gathered together and got ready to fight. What emerged from the woods was so terrifying their brains didn't work for a minute. It looked like a hybrid gone terribly, terribly wrong, it had tusks and was huge and ugly. It roared and charged them. They managed to jump to the side just in time. Then they attacked. The fighting was so hectic everything was just a blur. Out of the corner of her eye melody saw Rio fly through the air and land hard with a bang, he didn't get back up. Sometime later she heard James cry out in pain and then he too was crumpled on the ground. The thing had her cornered ageist a tree. It sniffed her. She was sure she was going to die. Then she noticed that the thing was holding a car bumper like a club. She turned the bumper in to liquid metal then found a crack in its armor like outer skin, where the shoulder meets the back. Then she stabbed the metal in the crack. The thing staggered back and roared in pain. She repeated this with other joints in till the thing finally crumpled to the ground. She ran to Rio and James, they were bleeding badly and barely breathing. She now noticed her own state. She was also bleeding badly and her sight was getting burley. In desperation she flew up to try to find help. Bang! Something hit her and sent her plummeting down.

"Help please. Please help us." She said to a very burly figure. "If you don't want to help me just save him," she gestured to Rio. "Just save Rio." Then she passed out.

Holly Short looked at the mess around her. The girl had wings? She looked at the other children. They weren't completely human either. She looked at the little boy who apparently was named Rio. She bent down and tried to heal him. To her surprise it only helped a little bit instead of healing him completely. She looked at the troll. He was still alive but knocked out, by him was a misshapen from of metal. She did what she could for the older boy. He looked about Artemis's age. She could see he had been trying to protect the little boy when he had passed out. She walked back to the girl and tried to heal her but it was the same as it was for the boys, it did very little.

"Don't worry; I'm going to help you." She said as she knelt down.

She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something that made he like these kids. She couldn't take them back to haven to recover because they were mostly human. She sighted then spoke into her helmet.

"Folly I found the runaway troll. No I didn't need to do anything it had already been dealt with. I'll tell you more latter. Get me back up and ask Artemis if would mind having some house guests.


	5. Where am I?

Rio opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? He was in a bed in a fancy room. A big tall huge man walked in.

"Oh I see you're awake." Butler said.

"" Rio said "Melody! James! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"It's okay calm down, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, it is okay." Butler said trying to calm him.

"." Rio said.

"Holly, Artemis, one of them is awake." Butler yelled giving up.

"It's alright no one is going to hurt you." Holly said her voice was incredibly soothing.

"I want to see Melody!" Rio sniffled.

"I'm guessing you mean the girl you can in here with." Artemis said.

"I don't know!" Rio yelled he was getting hysterical.

"She has wings."

"That's her."

"If we bring you to her will you stop screaming?" Artemis asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, follow me."

Rio wasn't sure about the boy he seemed almost as scary as the big guy.

He got out of bed. Out of all of them he trusted the pretty short lady the most. He walked closest to her. The house was big and scary. They walked down a long hallway and enter a big oak door. They enter a room with a canapé bed and in it was Melody.

"Melody!" he ran onto the bed. "She is sleeping."

"Yes and you might not want to wake her up. I'm guessing she might need sleep after the troll." Artemis said.

"Troll!" Rio exclaimed. "What happened? Why is she hurt?" he said looking at her cuts and slashes.

"Artemis," Holly said disapprovingly. "Well Rio."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your friend told me."

"Melody?"

"Yes, Melody. Any way there was a very dangerous animal that attacked you and your friends and Melody ask me to help you."

"Is she going to be okay?" he said snuggling up to her sleeping body. He was about to cry.

"Yes, we think she'll be fine." Artemis said and tried something that looked close to a friendly smile.

"Where's James, is he okay to?"

"He's going to be fine; I'll have my friend Butler cheek on him now." Artemis turned to Butler and he walked out of the room.

"Now Rio do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Holly asked.

"Okay."

"Why were you out so deep in the forest?" Holly asked.

"We were running away."

"What were you running away from?" Artemis asked.

"We were running away from the lab and the bad people in the white coats."

"What happened to you in the lab?" Holly asked.

Rio didn't answer.

"Does it have something to do with why you are different?" Artemis asked.

Rio didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk about it. It was too frightening and he was so tired.

"Did they do that to you?" Artemis asked.

"I'm tired." Rio said. Then he burst in to tears.

Holly walked over to him and rubbed his back. "It's okay we'll talk about it later."

"I bet you're hungry too." Artemis said.

Rio nodded.

"We will go get you some food." Holly said "Come on Artemis."

They both walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Poor kid," Holly said he "seems so frighten."

"I know," Artemis said "he couldn't be much older than Myles and Beckett."

At that moment they heard a crash coming from the room were the older male was. They ran to the door to see Butler holding the struggling youth.

"Now stop that you're only hurting yourself." Butler tried to reason with him.

"Where am I? What have you done with my friends? Who are you?" James yelled.

"The short story is I saw you in the woods and it looked like you needed help. So I brought you here for medical help." Holly said. "Your friends Rio and Melody are in the other room. Rio awake and Melody is still sleeping. She is going to be fine but she needs her rest. We helped you because it looks like you have an interesting story to tell and we wanted to hear it." Holly said trying to answer as many questions as she could. "My name is Holly Short and this is Artemis Fowl."

"Well…um…. Thanks I guess." James said calming down.

"We tried to ask Rio about what happened to you, but he wouldn't answer." Artemis said.

"Take me to my friends and I'll tell you everything." James said.

"Deal" Artemis said. They took him to the room were Melody and Rio were. Butler kept his hand on James shoulder in till they got there.

"James!" Rio said as soon as he got in the room. He ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey little guy." James said tearing up. Then walked the edge of the bed hand in hand and sat down.

Rio complete forgot about the food he was so happy to see James.

Then James told them everything. He told them about his early days as an experiment , the terror he went through , the awful experiments they did on him, the powers he had , when they had moved him , when he started planning , when he meet Rio and Melody, and their escape. He told them everything.

**Notes: like always thanks so much for reading. I'm always willing to take suggestion. And when anyone comments it makes my day ****. Hoped you liked it please tell me what you think sorry it took me so looooong to update! I don't own Maximum Ride or Artemis Fowl.**


	6. What to do

Holly~

Holly and Artemis had stepped outside to talk about what they had just learned. Holly knew humans were bad but this was a new low even for them. To do what they were doing to these kids, to make them into weapons was just beyond disgusting.

"I knew something was going on nearby there." Artemis said. "That's why all the airplanes where here they were bring the children."

"I assumed that Artemis" Holly said. "I can't believe that was actually happening."

"If they aren't lying, then it still is going on just because three escaped doesn't mean they ceased."

Holly fist rolled up into balls "We have to do something."

"Holly I'm not sure how you are going to convince haven to let you."

"I'll think of something. Artemis you have to help them to. Besides it being the right thing to do I think it may help with your complex problem."

"Now, why do you think that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, the more good deeds you do the better you get at. At least that's my theory."

"Interesting, I was going to help then anyway. Their story appeals to me."

"Butler you been quite for a little while."

"Where do you think they get the D.N.A from?"

"Donors I guess." Holly answered "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

But it was clear to Holly and Artemis that there was a reason. Artemis made a mental note to figure out why at a later time.

"I definitely think there is something bigger going on." Artemis stated.

"I agree." said Holly. "By the way, why didn't you think they thought the troll or I strange?"

"They think you're like them." Butler concluded. "They will think all fairies are like them."

"That will be helpful. We won't need to try and hide our self from them."

"I am going to see what else I can find out now that we know more" Artemis said.

"Good idea I'm going to go back and cheek on them." Holly said.

Holly, Artemis, and Butler went there different ways down the hall. Holly was surprised how much she felt for them. The poor things. She came back with some food. But when she got there they were all asleep she put the food down on a table and back out of the room.


End file.
